big_brother_americafandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 10: All-Stars
Big Brother 10: All-Stars was the tenth installment of Big Brother America. This season featured 18 out of a possible 24 eligible past contestants to return for a second time. Background Development Big Brother 10: All-Stars was hinted since season 4, with the host saying that every five seasons, there would be an all-returnee season. The season was eventually confirmed along with Big Brother: Redemption 2 and Big Brother 11 via an announcement made by producers. Adrification and EffieeTrinket built the new house together; since DERPman121 officially retired from Roblox. EffieeTrinket was also in charge of making the cast photos once again. Casting Casting was said by producers to be the same as the first All-Star season, with minor differences. Instead of all just "Notable Houseguests", people who were not given the rank also had the chance to compete. 24 people from the past four civilian seasons were sent consideration letters asking if they would want to compete in the season. The candidates were revealed right after the season 9 finale, where six houseguests from the past four seasons were revealed with biographies. Once the candidates were revealed, they were moved into sequester where they waited until the voting opened. As they waited in sequester, America voted for nine houseguests to enter the house, while producers hand-picked nine more to enter the season. Twists * Returning Players: 18 out of 24 former houseguests returned to play the game. Nine were voted in by the public, and the other nine were chosen by production. * Have/Have-Nots: '''Each week, Have-Nots will be named by the HOH. Those chosen will have a very strict curfew of 8PM EST to 9AM EST, where they must be in the Have-Not room. * '''Teams: The houseguests were split into three different teams correlated to what category they fit in the most, either Brains, Brawns, or Beauty. Each week, the HOHs teammates would be safe for the week. ** Hit The Road: On premiere night, the losing team of first two competitions would all be nominated, whereas the safe houseguests would vote to evict one of the losing team members. Candidates | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } |} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } | }} | }} | }} } |} Chosen Public These nine candidates were voted into the house by the public. * SheaaElyse - Big Brother 6; Evicted: 9th Place * Turcia - Big Brother 7; Runner-Up * GaIacticLauren - Big Brother 7; Evicted: 4th Place * DudeItzCxrlosTime - Big Brother 7; Evicted: 10th Place * Kyla702 - Big Brother 7; Evicted: 12th Place * Joaqxin - Big Brother 9; Winner * XEcho_Musicx - Big Brother 9; Runner-Up * VeroniicaGrande - Big Brother 9; Evicted: 5th Place * EliseHeals - Big Brother 9; Evicted: 12th Place Producers These nine candidates were chosen to go into the house by the producers. * IiSuperDave - Big Brother 6; Winner * MalevolentRainbows - Big Brother 6; Runner-Up * Drewkillz99 - Big Brother 6; Evicted: 4th Place * Mike_Boogie - Big Brother 7; Evicted: 5th Place * Jojotwinore - Big Brother 8; Winner * MasterGlasya - Big Brother 8; Runner-Up * MeiFIowers - Big Brother 8; Evicted: 3rd Place * Gamebro2468 - Big Brother 8; Evicted: 9th Place * Gracification - Big Brother 9; 4th Place Not Chosen Out of 24 candidates selected to participate in the show, six were not chosen by the public nor the producers to enter the house. * Garman2399 - Big Brother 6; Evicted: 5th Place * KaidenReilly - Big Brother 6; Evicted: 8th Place * July7292 - Big Brother 7; Evicted: 7th Place * Gelertpoogi - Big Brother 8; Evicted: 6th Place * LostPages - Big Brother 8; Evicted: 10th Place * LogicalTactics - Big Brother 9; Evicted: 3rd Place Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 Round 1 (Hit The Road) Round 2 Week 2